


Who I am

by SailorStardom



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrienette is so cute especially Adrien, Ballroom Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Kisses, Marichat fluff to the extreme, little angst, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorStardom/pseuds/SailorStardom
Summary: Marinette has been Ladybug for a year and Paris is celebrating the heroes of Paris at the Mayor's Grand Banquet. She still hasn't told Chat their identities but maybe will tonight when they're alone. Marinette had grown on to the little alley cat and might even like him as much as Adrien. Hawkmoth is still out to get them with more dangerous akumas. With all the dangers in Paris will Marinette be able to tell Chat who she is?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey miraculous fans this is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy. Posting all depends on my schedule but I'll make sure to post asap. Leave comments and kudos down below.

* * *

Friday morning, Marinette was running late to school again. She has been Paris' #1 heroine for a year and nobody knows that her life has been forever changed since that fateful day. Marinette had remembered how she reacted receiving her kwami, Tikki. She couldn't ask for a better life since then. 

"Marinette, if you don't hurry up you're going to be late for school again," Sabine yelled up the stairs. 

"Ok mom. I'm almost ready," Marinette was really late this time. She might live right next to the school but she manages to be the latest one to class. 

"Marinette you should really set an alarm so you're not so late for school everyday," said the little red kwami. Marinette smiled and opened her bag to Tikki to float into. Before she closed the accessory the little kwami said happily, "Happy 1 year anniversary Marinette!" 

The thought had slipped Marinette's mind and replied back with glee, "Happy anniversary to you too, Tikki!" 

Marinette closed her bag and left her parent's bakery and was on her way 

 

 

                      .     .     . 

The day went by quick as Marinette and her best friend Alya made their way to their usual spot in the cafeteria. 

"I'm so excited for tonight! It's going to be the greatest night ever! You're coming right?" Alya was talking about the Mayor's Grand Banquet the city of Paris was throwing for its heroes; Ladybug and Chat Noir. 

Marinette wished more than anything to go with Alya but she was Ladybug. "I'm sorry Alya but I can't. I promised my parents I watch the bakery while they go." Marinette hated more than anything than to lie especially to her best friend. 

"Oh. I see," disappointment was in her tone and it killed Marinette but it's all about the duties of being Ladybug, keep the secret safe. 

"Why don't you film it on the Ladyblog, I can still see it then."  

"I guess so," Alya had her head down and didn't face Marinette. 

The bell had rang and we went to our next class in silence. Marinette tried to think of ways to make it up to Alya but she already had so many other excuses to make up.  _Such a great friend Marinette_ she thought to herself. Marinette hadn't payed attention enough to noticed she would bump into her long time crush, Adrien Agreste. She ran into him hard enough to make her fall to the ground. 

"Hey are you ok?" The blonde green-eyed model held out his hand to pick her back up. 

Marinette was freaking out. Maybe evening dying on the inside. Adrien and her have become closer in the past year but yet she still stuttered and fell with her words. 

" I-uh-I'm uh f-fine. Th-thanks," Marinette rubbed her neck shyly. After picking her back up, Adrien left to class with Nino. 

Marinette wouldn't have to worry as much if Nino and Alya were going together to the banquet. They were a cute couple and knew how to make elaborate schemes to hook up Marinette and Adrien. 

She thought back to herself about how much of a nervous wreck she was and all of her attempts to have Adrien notice her. She loved the boy so much. His kindness, generosity, and thinking of others. Marinette started to think recently of another blonde boy that might be finally swooning her. Chat Noir. 

As much as she loved Adrien, Chat has begun to take a spot in her heart. Marinette thought it was weird to think of her partner that way but she has more reasons to be with Chat than Adrien. Chat has always been there from the start, since their first akuma. Chat had always protected her from danger and harm, putting his life at risk, even though she hates it cause it worries her so much. The cat puns will always be annoying and the flirts can get on your nerves but he is sweet. He's kind, sometimes funny, intelligent (depending on the situation), and can be counted on. 

_We've been partners for a year and still don't know who we are under our masks!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After thinking about it long and hard, Marinette had made a decision.

_I am going to tell Chat how I've been feeling about him. When I do, I'm going to ask if he will still accept the girl under the mask. It's time to know who we are to each other. Tonight at the banquet will be my chance to finally reveal our identities. When we're alone._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette gets a makeover for the banquet tonight with the help from a certain kwami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay chapter 2 is out. Chapters might be short but schedules are always changing for me. Hope you enjoy!

School was finally over and Marinette was trampled by a certain blonde brat named Chloe Bourgeois. 

"ADRIKINS!!" She screamed down the stairway in front of the school. 

"Hey Chloe," Adrien seemed upset at the sight of Chloe which didn't surprise Marinette at all. 

_I would be upset too if THAT was my childhood friend that I would have to deal with._

"So,you are going to escort me to daddy's banquet tonight," she didn't ask she basically commanded him as if he were a dog. 

"I'm sorry Chloe, but I'm not going. Father said I have to stay in tonight," he was looking away from her almost as if he was lying. The same look was on his face as Marinette had earlier lying to Alya. 

"Such a shame. I'll miss you," she began to lean into Adrien with puckered lips. Thankfully, he stepped out of the way before Chloe can get any closer to his face. She nearly fell to the ground. 

"Come on Sabrina, we have to get ready," she pulled her"friend"away from Kim and Max and walked to Chloe's limo 

_Oh my god I have nothing to wear tonight!_

Akumas were becoming more and more recent, Marinette never got started on her banquet dress. She walked though the door, greeted her parents and began to search her room for last minute dress materials. 

Tikki popped out of Marinette's bag,"What are you doing?" The kwami asked as her chosen ran back and forth around the pink room. 

"Tikki with all the Akumas I never got the chance to start working on my dress. I'm the guest of honor and I'm-" 

"Marinette? Can you make some quick deliveries to the Le Grand Hotel for tonight's banquet?" Sabine said from under her daughter's trapdoor. 

"OH NO! Tikki! What am I going to do the banquet starts at 6 it's already 3:30! I can't make a dress in under 2 hours. I haven't even sketched a design!" Marinette was freaking out. Tikki looked up at her and had a look on her face that meant she had an idea. 

"Don't worry Marinette. I've got a surprise. You go take care of your deliveries." 

Marinette seemed convinced but still worried. Hopefully Tikki's idea works. 

                  .      .         .

After every pastry was delivered to the Mayor's Hotel, Marinette immediately made her way back to her room. Her parents had stopped her as she walked through the door. 

"Are you sure you don't want to go honey?" Tom asked her daughter. 

"No it's fine. You two have fun." 

Both parents said goodbye as they left the front entrance of the bakery. 

Marinette went through her trapdoor,"Tikki?" 

Nothing seemed different from the way she left it until she noticed the little black box on her desk. The same box her miraculous came in.  _Was this Tikki's idea?_

Marinette opened the box and was shocked to find another pair of earrings in there. These earrings were heart-shaped with ladybug printing. They felt powerful in Marinette's hand. 

Tikki flew out from behind Marinette's computer. "Well, what are you waiting for? Try them on." 

Marinette worried about taking out her earrings. She always kept them for two reasons, one being to always have her guard up and in fear of losing Tikki again. 

"But won't you disappear like last time," she asked with concern. 

Tikki could only smile. "Just try them on. Nothing will happen to me, I promise." 

Marinette took in a deep breath and began to remove her miraculous. She placed the new shiny stones in place of her other earrings. 

Pink shimmering like gleamed from Marinette as a transformation took place. The light glimmered and shined through her room. Marinette opened her eyes in front of her mirror. The sight she saw was breathtaking. Her dress was red and long with a slight opening at the bottom to show off her toned legs. Black satin gloves went all up to her elbows and she had black high heels. Her ladybug mask was in place and her hair draped above her shoulders out of its twin tails. 

"See I told you," Tikki giggled,"Here's a handbag to carry me and your earrings in case of an emergency." 

A matching handbag was given to Marinette. 

"Okay Tikki, let's go," and the two were on their way to the banquet. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ballroom dancing. Feelings revealed. Danger ahead. An exciting chapter I see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is one of my favorite chapters and you'll see why ;)

The banquet was beautiful, something out of a movie you might say. The decor was fantastic and the red lighting was amazing. The vibe it gave off was just incredible. So many citizens in their finest attire, all enjoying themselves with others. Ladybug had walked in and saw her friend Alya with Nino and it made her heart melt to see how cute they were. Nino had dressed up so nicely for Alya, he wore a tux with a blue bow tie. Alya looked gorgeous in her one strap purple dress. It complimented her eyes perfectly. 

_It's too bad I can't say hi without being bombarded with questions and having my picture taken._

"LADYBUG!!" Screeched Ladybug's "#1" fan, Chloe Bourgeois. She wrapped her arms around Ladybug who was waiting for it to be over. 

"Wow Ladybug you almost look as amazing as me," as if it were suppose to be a compliment. 

"She looks more amazing than ever," said a familiar voice Ladybug knew too well. 

Ladybug turned around and was awestruck at Chat's sharp appearance. His eyes widened as Ladybug met his. He had a black tux but carried the jacket over his shoulder, white button up shirt accompanied by a black tie with a tiny green paw print at the end. Chat took Ladybug's right hand and placed a kiss on it. 

"You look amazing m'lady," he said with the famous Chat Noir smirk. Her face was red. Very red. 

_Thank god Chat can't see it._

Chat still held her hand and looked at the crowd and back to her. 

"M'lady, it would be a pleasure to dance with you, shall we?" 

Ladybug thought for a moment and decided to accept the invite. It was her turn to make him blush. 

"We shall, chaton," and his face now had a tint of red from the pet name she uses for him. 

Chat pulled his lady through the crowd and brought them both to the center of the dance floor. He took Ladybug's hand in his and his other on her waist. Ladybug's free hand slowly made its way to Chat's shoulder. 

"I've danced with anyone before," Ladybug admitted," It's my first time dancing like this." 

Chat couldn't help himself when a smile appeared across his face," Well then, I'm honored to be your first dance partner, bugaboo." 

They started off easy with the simple steps to form a box. Chat decided to take it up a step by moving around a little instead of being in one spot with the easy dance. He soon began to twirl her and bring her back closer each time. Chat had the confidence enough to lift Ladybug from the waist and spin her. She laughed with glee. One last twirl and he dipped her. The heroes gazed into each other's eyes seeing love in both of them. 

"Ladybug, I would like to talk to you alone. Just for a moment, please." 

Ladybug saw it right as he said the words. 

_This is my chance. No turning back, Marinette._

"Ok, kitty." 

Ladybug was being once again pulled through the crowd by her partner. They went outside and Chat had his staff pulled out from his jacket. Ladybug held on to Chat tightly as they briefly zoomed across buildings of Paris. He had stopped on a rooftop that gave a beautiful view of the Eiffel Tower. The two sat on the building still in their banquet attire. 

"Why did you bring me here, Chat?" Ladybug asked. 

Chat looked up at Ladybug and scooted in closer to her taking one of her hands in his. 

"Ladybug, from the first time we met I fell in love with you. Each day of fighting by your side should me every reason to love you even more. You show the strengths of a real superhero with your bravery and witty quick thinking. I knew with being your partner I had to protect at all cost since you are the strongest out of both of us. You are needed to purify the akuma. Sometimes I wonder if my role of being your partner means anything. You are more appreciated and celebrated. But me, I wonder if I'm actually a hero." His ears drooped from the top of his head and he sighed. 

Ladybug picked up his face so he can look her straight in the eye."Chat, don't ever think you are not a hero. You and I are an unstoppable team. I could never beat the akumas without you. When we first met, I thought I couldn't be a hero but you showed me that I can. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be the hero I am today. I always need you Chat, never think I don't because that's not true." 

Chat's ears perked up and big green cat eyes stared at bluebell. 

"You mean it?" 

Ladybug smiled,"Every single word Kitty." 

He leaned into Ladybug, noses touching, and spoke in a whisper,"I love you." 

Before Chat could pull away, Ladybug draped her arms around his neck. 

"I love you too,Chat," she didn't let him speak another word as she kissed him sweetly. 

Chat couldn't believe it. His lady was kissing him! Dreams do come true. He obliged quickly into the kiss. The kiss was everything Ladybug and Chat could want in such a kiss. Love and passion. But they had broke the kiss due to the sound of boom and panicked citizens. Chat immediately grabbed his staff and launched him and Ladybug to the Mayor's hotel which was now in flames. 

People screamed and tried to run from the enormous fire consuming the hotel. 

"HELP!HELP!" Came from inside the burning building. 

"We have to transform,I'll meet you back here soon." Ladybug shouted and the two went in opposite directions. 

Ladybug hid behind a building not far from the hotel. She opened her bag and quickly removed her earrings to but back in her miraculous. Tikki was ready and she called out the words. 

"TIKKI! SPOTS ON!" 

                         .    .     .

Ladybug and Chat met back at the Mayor's hotel fully transformed. 

"Alright here's the plan. We go in and find those trapped civilians while the authorities are on their way." 

Chat nodded and before splitting up he had something to say. 

"Be careful, m'lady." 

The two went in their directions to cover more ground. Ladybug could hardly see anything with smoke filling the air and blinding her vision. 

"Hello?!" Ladybug called out in the burning banquet hall. 

"LADYBUG! OVER HERE!HELP PLEASE!" The voice came from a table where a couple had hid. Ladybug threw her yo-yo and pulled the citizens out. It was Nino.  She was frozen to see the unconscious body in his hands. Alya was passed out and looked lifeless in her boyfriend's arms. Ladybug had to fight back the tears and had to stop this fire. 

"Hurry now there's a clear path," Ladybug pulled the two in that direction. 

"What about you Ladybug?" Nino asked holding his girlfriend tightly. 

"HURRY! THERE'S NO TIME FOR QUESTIONS!" 

Nino ran out the doors with Alya held tightly in his arms. 

Lucky Charm had to be used now or it would be too late. 

"LUCKY CHA-" and Ladybug was trapped. 

Down to the ground, building parts piled on top of her. Red and orange blurs sprouting everywhere. Her face now covered in ash. The air was heavy with smoke. Each breath she took became shallower and shallower. 

_No one is going to find me. This is how Ladybug dies. This is how I die._

Hope was lost for Ladybug until she heard a familiar voice in the distance. He was screaming something but she couldn't hear until he got closer.

"LADYBUG!LADYBUG" It was Chat. He was looking for her. 

Chat saw her and pain and agony was written all over his face. Seeing his lady like this killed him. He ran over and Ladybug could clearly see his face. It was covered in ash and sweat and a part of his cat ear was burned off. He grabbed his staff to lever the parts of the building of his lady. He got to the point where he can grab her from the rubble. 

Ladybug was cradled in his arms and now saw tears falling from his mask. 

"Don't worry, m'lady. I'm getting you out of here."

After hearing Chat's last words, Ladybug's world went black. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention a dream sequence? Chat is so sweet for his lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got my first comment! Thanks for your support. Here's my next chapter, enjoy!

Sirens. There were sirens. The air was breathable. Ladybug could feel something warm holding her. Or someone. She slowly tried to open her eyes. Someone was sobbing over her. A single tear fell on her cheek. Chat was crying over Ladybug's body which he still had cradled in his arms, sitting on the ground. 

Ladybug moved her arm with all the strength to wipe away the tears falling from his eyes. 

"Ch-Chat..." she croaked with a hoarse voice. 

Chat opened his eyes in surprise and smiled and cradled her closer to his chest. 

"Ladybug! Thank god you're okay!" He said still sobbing with a smile. 

Ladybug couldn't recall what happened to cause her to past out so she asked. 

"What happened?" Ladybug asked. Pain was shown as he recalled the awful memory of his lady nearly dying before him. 

Tears started to fall from his eyes once again from recalling the terrible memory. 

"Don't cry kitty," Ladybug tried to reassure him," I'm fine now. Just please tell me what happened." 

Chat calmed down and began to stroke his lady's hair. 

"I came back out here after finding some trapped civilians and a couple came out. The girl was unconscious but the guy was fine. I asked him 'where's Ladybug?' and he responded that you were still inside. Then, the hotel started to collapse so I ran in to look for you. I thought I never see you again after admitting my true feelings but I didn't lose hope. I would never give up on you. I found you in the rubble of some fallen building parts. After freeing you, you passed out in my arms. The authorities arrived and put out the fire and now they're putting people into ambulances. I wouldn't let them take you cause of your identity," he started to shake as another round of tears started to form at his eyes,"What matters now is you're okay,bugaboo." 

Ladybug looked around at the scene around her. There was barely anything left of the hotel, people being helped into ambulances and others looking at the two heroes. 

_Who do such an awful thing?_

Ladybug got up to give Chat a hug. He squeezed her back gently to prevent hurting her. He helped his lady stand up. She lost balance but was thankfully caught by Chat. She went to go throw her yo-yo but her back gave out. 

"M'lady!" Chat ran to her side to help her back up.

"Looks like I'm not as ok as I thought," she admitted. 

Chat took ahold of her waist and flung his staff behind him but in the opposite direction of Marinette's house. 

                     .      .      . 

They stopped at a building and Chat put his lady down. 

"I'll be right back," he said and jumped away. 

Minutes passed and he came back with a pillow and blanket. 

_Looks like I'll be sleeping on a roof tonight._

He brought the items over to Ladybug and tried to make her as comfy as possible. This was very nice of him to do.

"You comfy?" Chat asked.

"Just fine, thank you," Ladybug gave him a kind smile.

Chat looked up at her and brushed her bangs back to kiss her forehead. He turned back looking as if he were going to leave.

"Wait! Don't go!" Ladybug shouted to him.

He looked back and chuckled."Wouldn't dream about bugaboo."

Ladybug smiled and drifted off to sleep as Chat took watch for the night. 

                    .       .      . 

Ladybug stood in front of the hotel. It wasn't on fire or damaged. A person sat on the side of the building crying. The flutter of wings passed Ladybug's ear. An akuma. It flew over to the crying person and had hit an item in their hair. The victim was a lady and the item was a barrette. Hawkmoth began to speak to her and the akuma took over. 

The lady now was glowing bright yellow and she placed her hands on the side of the building. Fire began to burn the side and spread quickly. She laughed manically and ran off into the night. 

                   .         .       . 

Ladybug woke up in a panic taking deep breaths. Chat looked up from where he sat. He was only feet away from where she laid. It was still night. 

"M'lady? What's wrong?" He crouched down to her as she finally had a steady breath. 

"It was an akuma who started the fire. Hawkmoth has taken this too far just for our miraculous. We have to stop him before it's too late." 

Chat looked at his lady for a moment but didn't question her. 

"You need to get more sleep. We'll investigate tomorrow. I promise." 

Ladybug nodded and went back to a dreamless sleep with Chat by her side. 

                     .         .        . 

The morning air was cool and crisp. No clouds in the sky. A cool breeze whiffed across Ladybug's masked face. She stood up and saw her alley cat still peacefully sleeping. 

Ladybug began to stand and her back didn't pain her as much as it did last night. It's a good thing the suits can absorb some of the harm during battle otherwise Ladybug wouldn't be able to stand. 

"Good morning bugaboo," Chat said in a yawn as stretched and stood up. 

"Good morning Chaton," she replied back. 

He walked over and grabbed his staff. 

"You ready to look for that akuma?" 

Ladybug walked over to him."More than I'll ever be." 

He grabbed her by the waist and lifted them across the rooftops of Paris. 

                     .       .       . 

There wasn't much Ladybug and Chat could investigate. 

"There's got to be something here. A clue or- " she stopped as she looked at what was in front of her. The Hawkmoth symbol was burned into a building part. 

"It was definitely an akuma." Chat stood right by Ladybug and examined it."But what does it mean?" 

As they looked for more evidence, there was an sinister laugh from behind. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My attempt to write to a fight scene and I think it sucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone sorry for not updating. I got really lazy and stopped posting. I feel terrible but I'm back hope you enjoy. I might post another chapter as well.

"Well,well,well. Isn't the famous Ladybug and Chat Noir?" The akuma victim stood before them. Her body blazed brightly with a shade of yellow and every step she took left a print on the ground. 

"I'm Amber Ashes, and I'll burn everything in my way to get your miraculous." 

Ladybug whipped out her yo-yo and Chat pulled out his staff and extended it. He took a step forward," You'll have to go through me first," and he was in his fighting stance. 

Amber ran towards him with fists full of fire. 

"CHAT LOOK OUT!" And Ladybug jumped into battle. This was her fight too. Chat blocked Amber with his staff while Ladybug tried to wrap her in her yo-yo. Ladybug tried to remember where the akuma was. But it can't be reached unless you wanted your hand burned off. Amber's head blazed with flames. Chat dodge Amber's fists and Ladybug pulled her to the ground. Amber got right back and yanked Ladybug down, hard. 

When Ladybug looked up Amber knocked Chat's staff out of his hands, having him defenseless. Amber took the opportunity and grasped Chat's arm with flames in her hand. Chat screamed in agony and pain. The leather was burning his skin through the suit. Tears began to pool at his eyes. 

Amber finally let go and Chat held his arm close. Ladybug could almost smell his burning flesh. She couldn't take it anymore and threw her yo-yo above her. 

"LUCKY CHARM!" And the charm was a bag of marshmallows. "What am I suppose to do with this?"

"I hope you're not planning to go camping with this hot head," Chat quipped even though he was still hunched over. 

She looked around. A fire hydrant. Chat's staff. The akuma's head. Got it. 

Ladybug had to run as fast as she could to reach her partner's weapon. Amber was right behind her with the same blaze she had when fighting Chat. Ladybug grabbed his staff and threw it to her partner. 

He caught it and Ladybug had to get in position. She still had the marshmallows in hand. Once she stopped she threw the bag. 

"Chat! Heads up!" And the bag was hit by him and marshmallows flew in different directions. Most of them landing on the akuma. 

"Hey!" She scowled as she failed to pull the melting sweets. 

"Chat! The hydrant!" Ladybug yelled from across. 

He nodded and ran over to it carefully with his injured arm. 

"CATACLYSM!" And the fire hydrant disintegrated. Water spouted everywhere. 

"NO!OW!" Amber shrieked as her light began to dim. 

Ladybug saw the barrette and grabbed it. She smashed it on the ground and out came the black butterfly. 

"No more evil doing for you little akuma," Ladybug said ready to purify it."Time to de-evilize!" She caught and released the purified butterfly."Bye Bye, little butterfly." Ladybug grabbed what was left of the marshmallow bag and threw it up into the air. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG" little ladybug's began to fix the akuma's damage. The Mayor's hotel was no longer rubble but now back standing perfectly fine. The akuma reverted back and it was Marlena Cesaire, Alya's mom. 

"W-what happened?" She looked around and Ladybug helped her up. 

"Miss, you must go to the hospital now. Someone you love is in critical care," Ladybug told her. She didn't question Ladybug and made her way to where her daughter was. 

_I hope she's ok_

Ladybug was so caught up in her own thoughts she nearly forgot about Chat. 

_OH MY GOD CHAT!_

Ladybug looked behind her and still Chat was hunched over cradling his burned arm. Ladybug ran over to him and kneeled in front him. She tried to touch his arm but he hissed at her touch. 

"Please m'lady, don't touch it. It stings. I'll be fine. I'll live." His ring beeped for a 2 minute warning. 

"Chat please let me loo-" 

"I'll be fine bugaboo. Don't worry." 

Before Ladybug could protest to help him he extended his staff and leaped across Paris' rooftops. 

Ladybug threw her yo-yo towards home and landed on her balcony. She climbed in through her trap door. Her transformation wore off and Marinette landed on her bed. 

_It's too dangerous to reveal our identities._

Marinette passed out and slept in for the rest of the day. 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is suspicious of Adrien at school. Ladybug and Chat meet up for patrol and stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See another chapter is here! Please leave kudos!

The weekend had passed and it was now Monday. Marinette has received no word from both Alya and Nino. When she walked into her classroom, everyone looked really depressed. Chloe even had a sad look on her face. Marinette walked over to her seat with no sign of the two missing friends. Adrien sat in his same seat in front of Marinette. She leaned over and whispered to him.

"Where's Alya and Nino?" He turned around to face Marinette like she was suppose to know.

"I have no idea Marinette. I thought you would know," Adrien whispered back.

Marinette noticed Adrien wearing a big black hoodie.

Weird. Is it suppose to rain today?

It was September and currently having nice weather. No need for a sweater in this condition. Marinette wasn't bothered by it but it gave her an odd feeling that he was hiding something under it.

The bell rang and everyone was silent

                 .         .        . 

Marinette saw Adrien walking out front and she ran up to him.

"Adrien! Can we talk?" Marinette was surprised to how confident the words came out.

"Sure.What about?" He looked at her waiting for her to speak.

"Well, um. I uh wanted to know if you um heard about what uh happened yesterday." She felt so stupid as the words left her mouth. 

_Of course he knew what happened! It was all over the news!_

"Yeah, it was pretty bad," he had such a worried look on his face. 

"So, you didn't hear anything from Alya or Nino," he added. 

"Not one thing," Marinette responded. 

_This is going nowhere. I need to know more. I can't help the fact he's keeping something from me._

Then Marinette notice Adrien holding his arm. She went to touch it but Adrien jerked backed and made a noise that sounded a lot like a growl. Both were shocked at his action. 

"Mari, I'm sorry. Don't touch it I'll be fine. It just hurts a little bit." The words almost sounded exactly what Chat said. 

"Adrien, if it hurts go to the nurse. It can't be that bad. Just let me help-" Marinette went to touch it again but Adrien hissed.

"I SAID DONT TOUCH IT! I DONT NEED YOUR HELP MARINETTE!" Adrien realized what he just did. He yelled at his friend for trying to help him. 

Everyone was staring at the two teens. Marinette's eyes started to pool with tears. 

"Mari! No, WAIT PLEASE!" He shouted out to her as she ran home with tears streaming down her face. 

                 .         .          . 

Ladybug waited at the same building her and Chat had rested at the night of the banquet. She thought about Adrien and what happened earlier that day. 

_Why wouldn't he just let me help him? What happened? Why did he snap at me like that?_

Chat arrived at the building. He bowed to her and they sat at the edge of the building. 

"Why did you want to meet me here Chat?" 

"I just want to spend time with my bugaboo before patrol." 

Ladybug giggled and gently shoved him avoiding his slightly pained arm. She went back to thinking about Adrien. Her depressed look caught Chat's eyes and he turned her head. 

"What's wrong, m'lady?" He asked. 

"Nothing. I'm fine. Really," she lied.

"I don't like it when you're not feline ok bugaboo," he smirked at his pun. Ladybug rolled her eyes and sighed. 

"I was just trying to help a friend but he refused to let me. I know I can't help everyone with their problems but I'm worried about him." 

Chat looked at Ladybug long and hard. 

"Well maybe give him some space and try to talk to him again." 

"That's not the part I'm worried about. He snapped at me." 

Ladybug looked at her partner but he tried to avoid her gaze. 

"I know what you mean," he started to say,"but most people need their time to figure things out. I should know..." he looked at the ground and back to Ladybug. 

"I scowled at my friend today and made her cry." He sighed as he remarked the memory of Marinette's tears rolling down her cheeks as she ran away. 

 _This had to be a coincidence._ Ladybug thought. 

She sighed and looked at him.

"Listen,Chat," she was changing the subject,"I wanted to tell you something the last time we were alone but that's when these horrible chain of events started happening." 

"What was it?" He looked right into her bluebell eyes. 

She took in a deep breath,"I-I wanted to reveal our identities," she said in a rush. Chat stared at her. 

"I developed a strong trust with you, Chat. I wanted to tell you but certain things happened and it's too risky." 

Chat stroked her hair and gave her a sweet kiss. 

"I know some awful things have happened and I respect you wanting to keep our identities a secret a little while longer. No matter how long it takes, I'll wait." 

He hugged her and she hugged him back. Ladybug laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped an arm around her. They could stay like this forever but they have responsibilities. 

"Ladybug, I had a poem I made for you on Valentine's Day but I never got the chance to tell you. Do you want to hear it?" 

Ladybug didn't see Chat as the poetic type but she thought why not and nodded in response. 

He cleared his throat and spoke,"Your hair is as dark as night,your pretty bluebell eyes, I wonder who you are underneath that strong disguise. Everyday we see each other and hoping you'll be mine, our love could be so true. Will you be my Valentine?" 

Ladybug was shocked. She stared at Chat with disbelief. 

"Is something wrong, M'lady?" He asked. She shook her head. 

"N-no. That was a lovely poem," she responded. She was trying to process her thoughts. 

_No way! Is Chat Noir really Adrien Agreste?! This can't be, could it?_

A loud thud from behind startled Ladybug and Chat. They turned around and were wide eyed. 

"Hello Ladybug and Chat Noir," It was Volpina or they should say Lila Rossi,"Long time no see." 

Lila was akumatized 5 months ago and tricked them that she was their ally. 

"You're coming with me," and from behind she held out a lead pipe and whipped it at Ladybug and Chat upside the head and both were unconscious. Ladybug could still hear her maniacally laughing as she managed to carry the two and bring them to their next destination. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug is letting her emotions get to her and needs Chat's motivational words to encourage her to be the hero. I also hurt the smol cinnamon roll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! Sorry for not updating again but I'll try my best to update as much as I can. I have busy things taking up my time and it's stressful. But I'm back for a bit and here's the next chapter. Please leave kudos and comments!

It made so much sense and now seemed really obvious to Ladybug. 

_Adrien Agreste is Chat Noir. But they act so different. How could they be the same? Both had the same personality in a way but Chat was more outgoing and carefree. Who knew that my old crush this whole time was my partner fighting along my side. If they're the same person, I've actually known Adrien really well. How will he react when he sees I'm Marinette, the clumsy, forgetful, simple baker girl? He might have second thoughts if he knew I was Ladybug. Why out of all people did it have to be Adrien?_

Ladybug opened her eyes in a very poorly lit room, almost completely consumed by darkness. Her head was aching from the hit she got from the vixen super villain. She looked at her hands in front of her and there sat a white butterfly. Ladybug shook off the nasty little bug and sat up on her knees. Horror appeared on her face as she saw Chat a couple feet away from her. He was chained up. 4 chains. One on each limb, bounding him to the ground. He looked down at the floor on his hands and knees, breathing heavily. 

"Chat?" Ladybug spoke to him from across. He looked up at her. 

"L-ladybug?," his voice was in a whisper. Ladybug eyes were wide in shock as she saw his bruised face and slightly bleeding lip. 

"CHAT!" She went to get up and run but as soon as she tried to run, she instantly fell. Not only was Chat chained but she was too. Her ankle was the only part of her connecting her to the ground. 

A figure came out from the shadows along with Lila, still akumatized as Volpina. 

"Look who decided to finally wake up," snickered Volpina. 

"I've waited so long for this moment. Good work my precious fox," said the figure standing next to her. His voice was low and malicious sounding. He had a cane in his right arm. This had to be Hawkmoth. 

_Why does this man feel familiar to me? We've never confronted him face to face._

"So how about we make this easy and you just hand over your miraculous," Hawkmoth grabbed her by the chin and made her look at him. 

_I've seen him somewhere before, but where?_

"Never. I'll never let you win Hawkmoth. Nothing you do will convince me," Ladybug had confidence and sign of fear whatsoever while facing Paris' most notorious villain. 

"We'll see about that. Maybe this will change your mind," he grinned at Volpina as she casually walked over to Chat and started to beat him with her staff and using full force kicks and punches to his weakened body. 

"NO! STOP IT! DONT HURT HIM!" Ladybug screamed at her to stop but she kept going. Chat was wheezing and coughing and was helpless to protect himself. So much pain crossed his faces along with more blood and bruises. Ladybug could hear his soft sobs and her mind was going insane. Chat was Adrien. Two people she cared for who were the same person. She loved him with or without that mask. He was himself to her. 

Her mind spun around and she couldn't think straight. She didn't know what to do. Ladybug couldn't bare the sight of her helpless partner no more and chose what to do. 

"Please. Stop it. You win," she hunched over on her knees and began sobbing. She lost her strength and confidence in herself. She gave up to save the one she loves. Ladybug could feel the word weak repeating in the back of her head. She brought her hand to her earring and started to remove it but Chat spoke to her with little strength in his voice to stop her. 

"Don't do it Ladybug. I'm not worth it. You can protect Paris without me." 

Ladybug looked up at him, stopping the action she was about to do. How could he say that about himself? 

_He's my partner and we're a team. To be Ladybug without Chat Noir is redundant. They work together to save Paris. They can't do it alone, no matter how much they try. Together they are the strongest pair out there protecting citizens and keeping villains like Hawkmoth from winning. I'm Ladybug and I can't be giving up so easily. There's always another way. I can still keep my miraculous and Chat safe._

Ladybug looked back up at him after her hard thinking and he glanced to her right. Her yo-yo and his staff. She had a plan. 

"You would win Hawkmoth, if I ever let you have my miraculous," she got up and did her best to fight him off with the chain still on her ankle. 

Ladybug kicked him over and grabbed his cane. She used it to break the metal bounding her. Hawkmoth was beginning to control Lila. Before she could hit Ladybug, she dodged the swing of her staff and ran to the weapons. Ladybug almost had them in her grasp but Volpina threw her off and took one more swing at her. She made her way back and grabbed both items. 

Volpina was taken off guard when Ladybug whipped her yo-yo and got ahold of her necklace. She broke it and captured the akuma. Lila had reverted back and passed out on the floor but Hawkmoth was still putting up a fight. 

"You always ruin my plans Ladybug!" he said with anger in his tone. 

Ladybug helped Chat break off his chains and handed him his staff. 

"It's over Hawkmoth. Time to hand over your miraculous." 

Hawkmoth stared at the two heroes. He looked around and grinned with pure evil. 

"It's not over yet! Get them my akumas!" 

A swarm of white butterflies circled them and attacked Ladybug and Chat. This gave Hawkmoth the chance to escape. The swarm was too big to go through so the pair turned back, grabbed Lila and jumped out a huge, circled window. Chat held on to his lady tightly as they broke through the glass. 

They landed on the ground safely and turned around to see where they were. Chat's eyes got wide and fell to his knees. Ladybug wouldn't blame him for where they just came out from. The heroes had just jumped into the back of the Agreste mansion through the window on the house. Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy filler chapter with some feels. I really suck at tagging. Marichat fluff comes in!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally another update! We have past half way and now the story is getting good. This chapter is sorta filler but it's still fun to read. I'm a huge sucker for Marichat so I couldn't resist putting it in the story. To let you know I have this all written down and completed. Updating is getting harder with my even busier schedule. Thank god for weekends. Anyways enjoy! Leave comments and kudos!

Chat still stared at his own house in disbelief. Ladybug felt awful for him but couldn't show him sympathy without telling him the truth. 

"Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth," he finally said. Ladybug set Lila gently onto the ground and walked over to Chat. She kneeled in front of him and examined his face. 

"Oh Chat, you're all cut up," Ladybug lightly touched his wounds and he hissed.  "Sorry," she hugged him and pulled him closer to her. "Thank god you're ok, kitty," she started to sob. She could have lost him. Both her partner and her love. 

"I'm fine m'lady, really," Chat said trying to comfort her that everything was ok. She should be the one comforting him. He was the one suffering. Ladybug pulled out from their embrace and stood up. Chat stood up as well but turned his gaze away from his own house. 

"I'll take care of Lila," Ladybug picked her up off the ground, "I'll see you later." She threw her yo-yo and looked behind her before she zipped off. 

_I'm so sorry kitty._

                    .        .        . 

It was the afternoon and Marinette decided to stay home from school. Her brawl with Hawkmoth tired her out and she doubt she'll miss anything important. She thought about Adrien. 

_He had no clue that his own dad was our mortal enemy. What was he doing now? Maybe leaving him back there wasn't such a good idea._

Tikki looked up at Marinette from her desk. She put her little flippers on her hand. 

"Don't worry Marinette, we'll get him next time." 

"That's not what I'm worried about. I'm getting worried about Chat or I should say Adrien." 

Tikki looked away then back at Marinette. "It's true. Adrien is Chat Noir," Tikki sighed and looked away,"I've known for awhile Marinette." She started to cry on Marinette's hand. 

"You knew?", she stared at her and Tikki shook her head. 

"I had to keep it from you Marinette. It was the only way to protect your identities." 

Tikki went from crying to sobbing. Marinette scooped Tikki in her hands and smiled. 

"Tikki, I'm not mad at you. You had a very good reason to keep that from me." Tikki smiled and flew up to hug Marinette's cheek. 

Marinette explained what she was thinking about to Tikki." Adrien is making me worry cause of his father. I want to help him but I can't do it as Ladybug or Marinette. I want to do something but how?" 

A loud knock came from outside on Marinette's balcony. 

"Quick Tikki hide!" Tikki hid behind Marinette's computer. 

Marinette walked up the stairs and opened her door leading to her balcony. Leaning against the rail stood Chat Noir. His face was no longer bruised or cut up. He must have covered it up with makeup. 

"Chat Noir? What are you doing here?" It was a surprise to her he came here out of all places. 

"I thought I could get some fresh air." 

Marinette knew he was lying but she pretended she didn't know anything that took place today. 

"Well why did you stop here?" 

"I thought you could cheer me up and help me clear my thoughts. You're a very nice person Marinette, and I could use some kindness." Chat seemed really down. 

Marinette walked over to him and gave him a hug. He was startled but accepted her embrace. 

"Could I stay here for a couple days?" Chat asked. 

She looked up at him and nodded. She wasn't going to say no. After all he's been through. He squeezed her back and stood straight up from the railing. 

"Thank you, Princess," he said with a bow. 

"It's fine Chat," she said but he grabbed her hand. 

"This means a lot to me. You have no idea." 

_If you could only know Chat._

The two made their way back inside into Marinette's bedroom. He quickly made himself at home. Marinette grabbed him a pillow and blanket for the night and told him to stay downstairs. She changed into her pj's in the bathroom and made her way to bed. She thought about what she was doing. She's helping him but he doesn't know she's trying to. Marinette can't truly comfort him in the way she wants to. She closed her eyes but felt tears running down her face as she tried to sleep. 

It was the next morning and Marinette woke up to find Chat sleeping at the edge of her bed all curled up. 

"CHAT!" She yelled at him enough to wake him up. He looked at her and yawned. "Why are on my bed?! I told you to stay downstairs!" She was mad but couldn't be for long. 

"I heard you crying in your sleep, so I came up here to comfort you. I must have fallen asleep." 

She looked at him with kindness replacing the anger in her eyes and he smiled back. 

"I have to get ready for school," she got up from her bed and walked downstairs. Chat sat up and stretched out. 

"I'll be here, Princess." 

Marinette looked up at him from her dresser. 

_Adrien might not want to be spotted at school cause his father could find him._

"Ok. I'll be home around 2," and made her way out through her trapdoor. She heard through her door, as she made breakfast, Chat climbing onto her balcony. 

_Maybe he will be at school but will leave before his father's assistant or bodyguard  finds him. How will he act after yesterday and the day before? I'll have to wait and see._

Marinette made her way to school and saw Adrien. As soon as he saw her, he ran over to her as fast as possible. 

"Mari! About the other day. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. You're an amazing friend and the only one I've got for now."  

She looked at him. What did he mean by that? 

"By for now I mean Nino has been staying at the hospital with Alya. You're my only real friend that's around." 

_Alya! How could have I forgotten about Alya and Nino?!_

"How is Alya," she said with tears starting to form. 

"Not bad but too great either," he said. Tears began to fall from her eyes. These tears were for everyone she cares for that is hurt. She can't help them the way she wants to without telling the truth. Alya was hurt because she wasn't there to save them in time. Adrien/Chat was constantly hurting because he knows his father is a villain and Marinette can't comfort him without revealing herself to him and telling him the truth. 

Adrien pulled Marinette into a hug and looked at her with big, green eyes. 

"It's ok, Marinette. I'll be here by your side." 

She dug her face into Adrien's shirt and cried some more. "Adrien," she muffled,"You're a really good friend,too.I don't know what I would do without you by my side." This was coming from both Ladybug and Marinette to both Chat and Adrien. He hugged her tighter and she could feel him starting to sob. She knew exactly why but once again, she had to act like she didn't know one thing. 

                  .         .          . 

Marinette went straight home after school and waited for Chat. He arrived moments before she made her way inside. 

"Good afternoon, Princess," he smirked. She smiled up at him and took out her sketch book. "What are you doing?" 

"Just finishing up this design," she flipped through the pages. Chat walked over and stopped her on a certain page. 

"You made that?" It was the scarf she made for his birthday a year ago. 

"Yeah. It was made for a boy at my school. He thought it was from his dad and he was so happy." 

Chat stared at her long and hard. 

"Why didn't you tell him you made it?" 

Marinette faintly blushed."He seemed so happy that it was from his father I couldn't take that away." 

Chat looked at the sketch book then back at her. He sighed and watched Marinette finish her design. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug needs to talk to Chat about what they're going to do with Hawkmoth. With what she knows, it's going to hurt the both of them. The feels!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's about time for an update. This weekend was hectic and now here is another chapter with them feels.

Marinette was having a good time with Chat at her house for the past couple days. She liked having him around. She was getting to know both sides of Adrien and beginning to see the similarities. Her and Adrien would spend their time together at school waiting for their friends' return. The two had visited Alya and Nino at the hospital during the week and were told Alya would be back in school hopefully next week. 

At Marinette's, Chat would love to watch her design and play with her hair. Each morning she would find him sleeping peacefully at the edge of her bed. She didn't kick him off because he just doesn't want to be alone. 

Today though was different. Marinette thought it over the week to talk about Hawkmoth with him as Ladybug. They haven't seen each other, both in their masks, since their escape from Hawkmoth's lair. Before Chat came home to Marinette's that Friday, she transformed as Ladybug and called him. 

"Hey Ladybug," Chat answered his baton, which was also a phone. 

"Chat. Meet me at the same building we met up for patrol that night." She hung up on him. 

Ladybug was a bit nervous to talk to him. They were technically talking about his father and putting him in jail. She could already imagine the heartbreak crossing Chat's features as they take away his only family member. But they've waited too long and he could be planning something big. With being a superhero, Ladybug needed to take on responsibility before it's too late.        

                  .          .           .   

Chat stood around and waited for his lady to arrive. She landed a couple feet away from him on the building. 

"Good evening m'lady," he said with a bow. 

"Good evening chaton," she replied with and sat on the building next to him. "Chat, we need to talk about Hawkmoth." 

He looked down and his ears were drooping. "Why do we need to talk about him," he said with disgust and a bitter tone. She can sense the built up anger in him. 

"We need to catch him and throw him in jail," Ladybug was trying her best not to fall apart with her words. 

Chat looked up and his eyes looked hot from tears."How are we going to catch him? Gabriel Agreste might be Hawkmoth but we need to prove it," Chat's voice was strained, "He doesn't wear his miraculous when he's out. Only as Hawkmoth." He was getting frustrated from all of this. It was too much to take in. His own father was a super villain and he has to throw him in jail like the responsible superhero he is. 

Ladybug decided he needed to talk out his feelings. "Chat, I know you've been acting a bit different since we found out about Hawkmoth's identity but is it ok to ask why?" She knew she was straight up lying but she wanted to hear his thoughts. She technically is his girlfriend, right? 

"Well this is what's bothering me," he started off with,"I just don't understand why Gabriel is doing this. He has such a good life but I guess he thought differently when his wife disappeared. He hasn't been himself since. Gabriel has a son, the model of his company Adrien, but pays no attention to him at all." He let a tear slip from his eye. Ladybug reached up to his face and wiped it away. He noticed as soon as she did it. 

Ladybug knew that losing someone you love can have a huge effect on you. It can make you different but she wouldn't think someone would become a monster for something like this. 

"I'm sorry. I just feel really bad for that son. When his father gets taken away, he'll have no one left," he voice was quivering. Chat let another tear fall. Ladybug hugged him and letting her own tears fall.  

"I feel bad for him too," she sniffled into Chat's shoulder. He hugged her back and both were crying on each other's shoulders. 

_I'm so sorry Adrien. You shouldn't have to go through this. Not even as Chat Noir._

"I'm sure he'll be fine though," she looked up with tear stains on her cheeks,"I heard he has some really good friends." 

He looked at her and hugged her even tighter. 

"You know just what to say, Ladybug. You know how to cheer someone up," he smiled warmly at her. He leaned over and kissed her cheek before he left. 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot and action are back (what plot?idk) and continues in these last chapters   
> In texting: Bold Adrien italics Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This is my chance to update (I don't like football nor care for it don't hate me) The story is close to the end and I hope you enjoy the rest of it. I forgot on the last update to say this, please leave comments and kudos!

Marinette's sadness from last night still lingered with her. When she woke up, Chat was no where in her apartment. Marinette's phone went off from a text from Adrien. 

**Hey do you want meet me at the park?**

Marinette began to type on her phone and send her reply. 

_Yes._

She quickly got dressed and was out the bakery door. She made her way to the park and saw Adrien sitting on a park bench by himself. The first thing she noticed right away was what was around his neck. Her scarf. The scarf she made him for his last birthday. Adrien Agreste wearing her scarf?! She couldn't help but smile to herself before sitting down next to Adrien. 

"Hi Marinette," he looked up at her before she took a seat. 

"Hi Adrien. Why did you want me to meet you here?" 

He looked at her and sighed. "Is it a crime to hangout with my friend?" He smirked. The way Chat Noir would smirk. He was Chat after all. 

Marinette couldn't help it bu to giggle. She brought some pastries from her bakery and Adrien seemed more than happy to take a croissant. He had to remind himself of his manners before he nearly stuffed the entire thing in his mouth. 

The day seemed gloomy and looked as if it was going to rain. The pair didn't let the weather bother them as they munched on pastries and talked about nothing and everything. But the two stopped mid conversation as there were screams of panic not that far. 

Adrien immediately jumped onto his feet and pulled Marinette from her seat. He sprinted and held on tightly to Marinette's hand. Adrien hid them both in a small alley not far from Marinette's house. Adrien pulled Marinette into his arms and crushed her against his body as if he were to let go, she wouldn't be there. Her face was buried into his shoulder but could still see out of the corner of her eye. 

What felt like a huge gust wind had passed by the two teenagers. Except it wasn't wind. Marinette knew too well of the familiar flaps and flutters she heard. The thing that had just passed by them was swarms of akumas. 

                    .        .         . 

The akumas had passed by the unnoticed teens but were attaching themselves to people. Akumas landed on any part of the persons body and sunk into them. Purple smoke would emit from them and turned that person back into their akumatized self. Their voices were hypnotic with the same phrase said over and over. Get the miraculous. Hawkmoth had Paris fully under his control. 

Marinette didn't seem to notice when Adrien pulled her out of the alley and picked her up. He ran her to the bakery and put her down gently. 

"You need to stay here, I have to go," Adrien was about to runoff. 

"No, you can't go out there on your own!" she screamed out to him but no luck. 

_Be careful kitty_

She ran into her apartment and straight up to her room. 

"Tikki? Where are you?" Marinette called out. The kwami popped up from Marinette's dresser. 

"Come on. We have a city to save," Tikki was ready as she called on her transformation. 

"TIKKI! SPOTS ON!" 

                 .          .          .  

Ladybug had to be sneaky as she swung from building to building with her yo-yo. She needed to avoid all the akumas she saw down below. Walking through the city's streets, some past akumas were in her view. Reflekta, Dark Blade, Princess Fragrance and Timebreaker. 

She heard someone behind her and instantly tied them up in her yo-yo. Ladybug was about to unwrap who was caught in her trap but had to make sure it was really him. 

"M'lady! It's me! Chat!" Chat was shocked at her action but knew his lady too well that she needed to make sure it was him and not his (horrible) look alike. 

"Prove it!" She yelled back. Her grip got tighter.

"The night of the banquet, I-i told you how I felt and y-you told me how you and I are an unstoppable t-team," Chat's breathing was becoming short intakes of breath for his lady was squeezing the air out of him. 

Ladybug immediately released her grasp from the yo-yo and ran over to hug him. His breathing was steady again and she broke the embrace. 

"Sorry Chat. I had to make sure you weren't Copycat." 

Chat smiled and lifted her hand to his lips. "There's nothing wrong with keeping your guard up. That's what superheroes do." 

The two stood to face the scene before them. The streets filled with akumatized victims and the gloomy weather. 

"Looks like Hawkmoth has a whole search party looking for us," Chat said. 

Ladybug had try to examine the scene if there were any clues to where Hawkmoth was. 

"They all seem like they're going and coming from the same direction," Ladybug pointed towards the Eiffel Tower.  "Maybe that's where Hawkmoth is hiding." 

Their big boss battle was going to be at the Eiffel Tower. That's where they were going to beat Hawkmoth. 

"We should carefully make are way over their and avoid any akumas,"Ladybug was about to jump before Chat stopped her.  

"How are we going to capture all of the akumas?" Chat looked at Ladybug. 

She could only smirk. "We go to the source and purify them all at once." 

                  .         .          . 

The heroes were trying their best to carefully make their way to the Eiffel Tower across the rooftops. They would have to stop and crouch to avoid getting caught by an akuma. More and more past akumatized victims passed by and looked more threatening than the last. Just seeing some of them made Ladybug uneasy. 

Chat put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. The look he gave her meant everything will be okay. 

_Funny. I should've been the one reassuring him in the beginning._

As Ladybug and Chat were about to jump to the next roof, they were dead in their tracks for who they were facing. 

"Well isn't the cat and the ladybug." 

Ladybug was frozen. 

_No! I don't want to fight these two. Not my best friend and her boyfriend._

Who stood before them was none other than Lady Wifi and Bubbler. 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another poorly written fight scene. Ladybug's emotions get the best of her again and partial identity reveal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the readers and kudos it means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter it's another one of my favorites. Please leave comments and kudos!

Ladybug stood there in shock. Her friend stood right in front of her. She wanted to give her a hug after everything she's been through. To see her friend standing and perfectly fine made her overjoyed to know she was fine. But she couldn't be happy or give her a hug. Marinette was Ladybug at the moment and Alya was Lady Wifi. She was going to have to fight her. 

"ALYA!" Ladybug shouted to her. 

"IT'S LADY WIFI! Hand over your miraculous now!" She said impatiently. 

"You'll have to fight us for it," Chat pulled out his staff. 

"You're on," shouted Bubbler. He grabbed his bubble wand and threw an explosive bubble in their direction. 

The heroes jumped out of the way in different directions. Chat went after Bubbler which left Ladybug to fight Wifi. 

Ladybug thought about something and shouted for Chat's attention. 

"Chat! Whatever you do don't use your powers!" 

"What?!" 

"We have to save them for later!" She shouted back. Ladybug began to spin her yo-yo as Lady Wifi was approaching her. She was coming her way quickly.

"Alya, I know you're still in there," she was trying to convince her,"This isn't you."  

"This is who I am now, Ladybug. So I suggest you give up now and give me what I came for." 

"Alya know Ladybug never gives up. Not on her partner. Not on her friends. And definitely not on Paris." 

_I will save you. I'm not making the same mistake twice._

"Ladybug has to get through her thick skull to realize that Alya is gone and never coming back!" She angrily threw a lock at her ankle. Once again, Ladybug was connected to the surface beneath her. 

"Alya please! You need to remember who you are!" 

"I know perfectly who I am. I'm Lady Wifi and I have a mission to fulfill. So give me your miraculous now!" Fury was all you could see in her dark purple eyes. 

"You're Alya Cesaire. The girl who runs the Ladyblog. Stood up to the meanest girl on their first day of school when you were the new kid. You taught your best friend not to let anyone push her around anymore. She's your best friend and you're are hers as well. You always have her back even though she can't do the same all the time. You are always there for her even when she can't be. I couldn't be there for you when I should have been. I'm sorry for not being there for you all the time. We're suppose to be best friends but I can't even do that right. Please Alya! I WANT MY FRIEND BACK!" She shouted and tears began to pour. 

Lady Wifi stared at her. Bubbler and Chat stopped to listen. They all saw the heroine of Paris have a breakdown during a fight.  _I'm so weak._

Ladybug looked back at Lady Wifi. She noticed the flash in her eyes changing colors from brown to purple. Alya. Lady Wifi was in pain and held her head from it. 

"Fight it Alya! Fight the akuma!" She shouted to her. 

Throught all the distraction, Chat took this time to swing his staff behind Bubbler's head and knock him out cold. Chat ran over to Ladybug who was still stuck in place. 

Lady Wifi was too busy fighting herself that she notice her phone falling from her hand. Chat picked it up and broke it on the roof. No akuma flew out but the lock on Ladybug's ankle disappeared. They made a run for it leaving behind their akumatized friends. 

They ran fast, trying to lose the akumas out of there sight but all of a sudden Ladybug felt drained. She stopped running but that didn't stop her from collapsing. Chat looked back and immediately ran back for her. He picked her up but she had no strength or energy to move. Chat lifted her up and ran. 

He ran in the direction of Le Grand Paris hotel. They entered the building through an open window in one of the suites. Chat set Ladybug down on the bed and went to lock every window and close all the curtains. 

Ladybug tried to stand up from where she laid but fell. She was safely caught by Chat. She stood back up and slowly walked over to the door of the room and locked it. 

"You're her, aren't you?" Chat spoke. She didn't turn around, she still faced the door. 

"Huh?" She questioned.  _Oh no! Did he figure me out? Me and my big mouth! Stupid Marinette and emotions!_

"You're her. You're..." he took a deep breath,"Marinette." 

Ladybug turned around in shock. She didn't look him in the eye.  _He figured me out back there. I'm so stupid! Why do I let my emotions get to me?_

"It's true. I'm her," she said in almost a whisper. She couldn't look him. She didn't see his reaction. She didn't want to. "You're probably disappointed. I'm not the girl you expected. You thought I was this amazing, strong, confident girl but it's really just simple, clumsy Marinette." She turned around and faced the door. Tears started rolling down her cheeks.  _You're so pathetic. Weak. He won't love this side of you._

She doubted all her thoughts as Chat wrapped his arms around her from behind. 

"You're not simple. You're the most creative, amazing and wonderful person I've ever met Marinette. You're incredible. You make the world so much brighter, especially mine. You are still the same person without that mask. I love you and that will never change." 

Chat loosened his arms a little bit to let his lady to turn around and look up at him. 

"Am I everything you expected?" She sniffles and tried to stop the tears. 

Chat gave her a big warm smile,"You're more than everything that I wanted. Not only are you strong and confident but amazingly talented too. You are better than expected. 

Ladybug smiled at him before pressing her lips against his. To know that he loves both sides of her made all her fears and doubts go away. The kiss was full of love and passion for the two heroes. Ladybug pulled back and looked at Chat with lidded eyes. 

"Chat..." she felt weak. She released her transformation and almost dropped to the ground. 

"Mari!" Chat kept her from falling all the way and brought her back to the bed. Tikki had landed on a dresser across the room and looked just as drained. 

"Marinette," Tikki whispered from across. Marinette went to get up but Chat stopped her and laid her back down. 

"She needs her energy to be refilled," she said in a low, quiet voice as she grew tired. 

"I'll take care of that M'lady. Don't move. I'll be back in a minute," he left through the room's door. 

It was a couple minutes before Chat came back. He grabbed a lot of sweets and other goodies from the kitchen. Pastries, cheese and other things. Tikki floated over to the plate of cookies and ate them weakly. 

"Here," Chat handed Marinette a pastry and she took it. It was delicious. She only took a couple bites before she nearly dropped it. Chat took away the plate and wiped away the crumbs stuck to her lips. 

"Thank you," she said softly. He smiled. 

"No problem purrincess~" 

Marinette nearly groaned at her civilian nickname from him. Chat sat up from the bed, clearing away the dishes and bringing a blanket over to Marinette. He gently laid it down on her body. Once he did that, he went to the edge of the bed and smoothed out the edge. He began to curl himself up like a cat. 

"Chat," her voice was shaking, "C-could you lay up here instead? N-next to me?" 

He stared at her and then got up to lay next to her. He laid right to her. She turned herself over to look at him as he pulled the blanket over his body. She scooted closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her. She laid her head against his shoulder. They laid there in silence for a couple moments. 

"Mari?" Chat said quietly. Marinette looked up at at him. 

"Yes Chat?" She responded softly as her tiredness began to overpower her eyelids. She was struggling to keep them open.

Chat kissed her cheek and pulled her closer to his body. She nuzzled into his shoulder and placed her hands on his chest. He started to stroke her dark locks with his gloved hands. He whispered into her ear before she fell asleep. 

"I'm glad it was you."

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette meets Plagg without Adrien knowing;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Today is a good day to update! I thank you all for reading my work it means so much to me how many people read this. I hope you enjoy reading it as much I had fun writing it. Please leave comments and kudos!

It was the middle of night. The moonlight barely shone through the closed curtains. Marinette found herself waking up in Chat's arms. No.  _Adrien?!_ She nearly jumped seeing his unmasked face. Marinette couldn't move or make any noise. He was still asleep and holding her close to his body. 

 _I need to do something!_ Marinette thought,  _Where's his kwami?_

She slowly and carefully scooted away and gently moved Adrien's arms without making a sound. She stood up but her legs were still a bit wobbly from earlier. 

It was hard to see in the dark hotel room but there on the dresser laid Tikki and something black next to her. Marinette quietly walked over to her kwami and whispered. 

"Psst...Tikki," Marinette whispered loud enough for her to here but quiet enough so Adrien couldn't. 

"Marinette?" The kwami looked up but was still half asleep. 

"I need you to wake up Adrien's kwami," she whispered. Tikki looked over at the black kwami next to her and started to shake him awake. 

"Plagg. Wake up. My holder wants to speak to you," she still shook him but a bit faster this time. He finally opened his eyes and made a noise of irritation. 

"Nyaaaah. It's still nighttime," yawned the little kwami. 

"Plagg," Tikki said impatiently. 

"Fine," he turned over and floated up to Marinette,"So you must be the girl lover boy has been obsessed with for the past year. I'm Plagg, nice to meet ya. Got any cheese?" 

"PLAGG! That is no way to speak to my chosen. Be polite" Tikki scowled at him. He rolled his eyes and looked back up to Marinette. 

"So, you wanted to talk?," he said impatiently. 

"Well,uh, yes. You see I need you to go back into Adrien's ring so he can wake up as Chat Noir and not suspect that I know his identity," she spoke as quietly as possible to the kwami in front of her. 

Plagg sighed,"Do you know how hard it is to hold transformations? We can't revert back until our holders say so or when they're asleep. We get tired out too. Don't just think you're the only one that's exhausted from fighting evil. When do I get break?" He was really irritated. 

Tikki floated up to him and slapped him with one of her flippers. "Don't you dare speak like that to her again! Shame on you! She's being nice and kind and you repay her back with complete rudeness?!" Tikki's voice was getting louder. 

Marinette heard a noise from Adrien and panicked. 

"Shhhh! You're going to wake him up!" She whispered angrily at the two. 

"Plagg, apologized for your lack of manners," Tikki said with spite. 

_Has it always been this way for these two for the past thousands of years?_

"Sorry," Plagg murmured not looking her in the eye,"But it is very hard. I get so tired out from just being in ring. That night you two teens first slept on the building, both me and Tikki could no longer hold the transformation. You're lucky we didn't break it when we were at Hawkmoth's." 

Marinette stared at the kwamis.  _We could have found out identities that night?! If that was me one year ago, I would have a stroke knowing my partner this whole time was Adrien Agreste!_

"PLAGG! Just do what Marinette told you to do right now!" She demanded now even more furious at him than before. 

He looked at both of us before sighing in defeat. "Ugh, fine," he floated over to Adrien and went into the ring. A flash of green light illuminated throughout the room. 

From where Adrien was laying before, Chat Noir had taken his place instead. Marinette sighed in relief,  _Thank you Plagg._  

"Tikki, why didn't you tell me this before? And can you tell me why I got so weak and exhausted earlier?" 

The kwami looked up at her," I didn't want to make you worry and I'll explain your other question in the morning." 

Tikki laid back down on the dresser and fell back asleep. Marinette walked back to the bed and lifted the blanket. She scooted back into her original spot but was surprised when a pair of arms began to wrap around her again. Chat was still asleep but now had a smile on his face. Marinette didn't know what to think. She rested her head on his shoulder once again and fell back into a dark, dreamless sleep. 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning has come, some answers explained and a cliffhanger >:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone sorry for not posting last week but I've come back to update the second to last chapter. The story is almost over and next week will probably be the end. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Please leave comments and kudos!

It was now the break of dawn. The morning had come. Marinette woke up to no one by her side. She sat upright quickly, scanning the room for any sign of him. He was no where to be found. Marinette stood up with a look of panic on her face.  _Where did he go?_

"Chat?" She walked around the room, searching for him. 

_He didn't leave, did he? No, he wouldn't leave his partner behind. What if he was captured while I was asleep? What if they caught him and he was trying to protect me? Is it possible they turned him into an akuma? Did Hawkmoth take him and now is torturing him to tell him where I am?_

Terrible, visual thoughts of Chat being tortured to tell them her location flashed through her mind. She remembered his first beating from Volpina and that made her sick to the stomach.  _Chat where are you?!_

Marinette jumped to the sound of the hotel room door opening from behind. Chat had a tray of breakfast items in his hands. He was a bit startled seeing you awake. Chat set the tray down on the dresser and Marinette instantly ran up to him, pulling him into hug. 

"Princess what's-" 

"You stupid cat. You made me scared for the past couple seconds. I thought something happened to you." 

He wrapped his own arms around her tiny frame,"I'm sorry to worry you. I didn't mean to make you scared. I wanted to treat you like the princess you are by surprising you with breakfast." 

Marinette buried her head into Chat's shoulder. "Don't leave me alone," she muffled. 

Chat brought his right hand to her chin and lifted her face to meet his. He slowly caressed her cheek lovingly. She stared up at him still with a tiny bit of worry in her eyes but it seemed to melt away from his touch against her cheek. 

"I would never dream of it princess." 

                 .           .            . 

Two teens and one kwami sat on the bed eating the breakfast Chat had made. He said it was his first time cooking and Marinette could easily tell. The toast he had made had one completely burnt side but the other perfectly fine. It was cute to her that he still tried. 

The room was quiet but Marinette decided to break the silence. "Tikki, you said I can have an explanation to why I felt so weak yesterday after the fight and releasing my transformation." It made her wonder. She understood that transformations break after using your power or from what Plagg said last night, that kwamis break the transformation after holding for too long but don't break it until the holder is asleep. 

The kwami finished the muffin she had in her mouth and spoke. "You had to release your transformation because your emotional state was becoming unstable." 

"Unstable?" Chat questioned. 

"The ladybug miraculous revolves around positive energy. Marinette is usually a very positive, optimistic person, giving her good luck a tiny boost with the positive energy that surrounds her. But yesterday she let her emotions get the best of her causing a negative energy to emit. The ladybug miraculous can't handle too much of that negative energy otherwise it will start having strange effects on the holder and makes them vulnerable. Marinette was vulnerable enough to attract an akuma." 

That made her scared.  _I was vulnerable enough to attract an akuma?_ She tried not to think about as much. The idea of getting akumatized worried Marinette.  _If I got akumatized, I would never be myself again._

Chat placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. Everything is fine now. I'm not ever leaving your side." 

She looked at him with a small smile. Tikki floated up to her holder telling her she was all charged up. Marinette called out her transformation. Chat looked out the window and back to Ladybug. 

"Ready when you are M'lady." 

                 .           .           .

Staying out of sight was difficult but the heroes found ways to be vigilant. The Eiffel Tower was only a couple blocks away. The only way was out in the open. If they went out, it won't be long before they're spotted. Ladybug and Chat looked around and saw a couple of akumatized victims up ahead. The Pharaoh, Evillistrator and the Mime were a couple yards away. Above them was Rogercop and Mr. Pigeon. 

_Getting to the Eiffel Tower unnoticed is harder than I thought._

Ladybug thought it was safe to move from the alleyway her and Chat were hidden in. It was a terrible decision for her to go out. 

Something fast swooped down and grabbed Ladybug by her arms. She was lifted in the air by none other than Dark Cupid. He was flying in the direction of the Eiffel Tower but Ladybug's partner was still on the ground. 

"CHAT!!" Ladybug screeched at the top of her lungs.  _NO NO NO NO!!_

"LADYBUG!!" He screamed with every fiber within him before akumas started to come his way. 

_Chat I can't fight him alone. I need you. We're a team._

Ladybug would shortly arrive to the enemy's territory. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle is here. Will our heroes be successful or fail to save their beloved city?   
> Bonus: Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! The final chapter is here but this means it's the end. I want to thank each and everyone of you for reading my work. It means so much to me that people are reading and loving it. But just because this story is over doesn't mean my writing days are over. Hopefully by the beginning of April I'll have my work in progress one finished and ready to post. Again thank you everyone and please leave comments and kudos!

Ladybug was dropped and landed roughly on the very top floor of the Eiffel Tower. She tumbled hard on the floor beneath her. Hawkmoth had stood only feet away from her. He made a hand gesture that signaled two akumas, Antibug and Stormy Weather. Ladybug went to grab her yo-yo but Antibug flung it out of her reach. She tried to grab it but Stormy got ahold of her right arm and yanked her back. Antibug got ahold of her left and both of them restrained Ladybug. She was defenseless against the akumas and Hawkmoth. She let herself lose. 

_No Marinette, only positive thoughts. Don't let your emotions get the best of you._

"Well we meet once more, Ladybug," Hawkmoth grabbed Ladybug's chin to make her look at him. His miraculous was right in front of her but it was out of her reach. 

"Don't think you'll win so easily," Ladybug looked him dead in the eye, making each of her words clearly heard. 

He chuckled at her words. Hawkmoth began to remove the first earring from Ladybug's ear,"I wouldn't say that when you already lost," and finally removed her miraculous. 

Ladybug's transformation faded away, leaving her there as Marinette. She couldn't feel Tikki anymore. She was now powerless. All hope was lost until a certain cat dropped in. 

Chat swung his baton at Antibug and she immediately engaged in battle. Stormy was struggling to keep Marinette restrained but she fought her off. Marinette's combat skills were still pretty good as her civilian self too. She got Stormy to stumble back giving her the chance to kick her back. Marinette ran straight towards Hawkmoth to retrieve her miraculous. He still had them in his hand and she jumped on him, knocking him over and dropping the earrings. Chat immediately slid to the ground and caught them. He whipped his staff, instantly hitting Antibug off the tower. Marinette went to to go run to Chat but a hand tightly gripped around her throat. Hawkmoth had got up and lifted her up with his one hand, holding her over the edge of the tower. If she was dropped, she would... 

"PUT HER DOWN!" Chat demanded. 

Hawkmoth grinned slyly. "I'll put her down, once you hand over both of the miraculous." His grip on her neck tightened. Marinette gasped for air. 

Chat eyes stared to tear up. He didn't know what to do. But he didn't have to decide because she did. With the strength left in her, she kicked Hawkmoth hard into his side causing his grip to loosen. Marinette grabbed his miraculous and began to fall. 

She only fell a couple feet before a hand grabbed onto her wrist. Chat held on to her with one hand and the other hand on his baton that he had stabbed into the tower. Chat couldn't hold both of them. He would eventually lose his grip on the staff and they would plummet to their death. Marinette looked up at Chat as he struggled to hold them both. 

"Chat, you can't hold us both for much longer," she said to him in fear,"We'll both fall to our deaths if we do." 

"I won't let you fall Princess. If you fall, I'm coming with you. I'll never find anyone as amazing as you Mari. I love you and only you that will never change." He struggled even more to hold them both. 

"I love you too..." she paused but let herself say the last word,"Adrien."

Chat's eyes widened to hearing his civilian name. The baton snapped out of place and they began to fall. Chat realized he had Marinette's Miraculous in his hand. He gave them to her quickly and she put them in as fast as possible. Her transformation immediately took place and she whipped her yo-yo upward, holding Chat tightly close to her. 

The yo-yo was able to stop them from certain death. Ladybug and Chat hovered only a couple feet above from the concrete. She safely set herself and Chat down and released her yo-yo's grasp. Ladybug took Hawkmoth's miraculous and placed in her yo-yo to purify from all of its negative energy. The akumatized victims were reverting back to their civilian selves. The butterflies had turned white and disappeared. 

When everyone was back to normal, Ladybug and Chat had retrieved Gabriel Agreste from the top of the tower and bought him to the authorities. He would be sent to prison and was put into a police car. Ladybug walked over to Chat and hugged him. 

"I'm sorry kitty." That's all she could think to say in the moment. Chat wrapped his arms around her and smiled. 

"It's okay. I won't be lonely as long as I have you by my side." 

The heroes kissed, not caring about all the people and reporters around them. Before anyone could ask them questions, Ladybug and Chat Noir were gone from the scene. 

                  .         .          . 

"So, how long did you know?" Adrien asked, leaning against Marinette's balcony. 

"Since the night Lila has returned as Volpina," Marinette said not meeting his gaze. She could tell he was wide eyed. She has known for over a week. 

"How did you know it was me?" He pulled one of his famous Chat Noir smirks. 

"Well, haha," she laughed nervously," your poem to me gave it away." She blushed a light shade of red that was becoming more visible by the second. 

"My poem?" Adrien cocked an eyebrow. Time to explain everything. 

"So about a year ago, I sorta saw you throw away a piece of paper in class in the garbage on Valentine's Day. I picked it out of the garbage can and by the way you described me as Ladybug sounded a lot like me as Marinette. So I wrote a response poem to show my feelings but of course clumsy me forgot to sign it." Her face was a darker shade of red than before, her face was hot and her thoughts were everywhere. 

"You wrote that letter? Wow not only are you amazingly talented at designing, but poetry too!" Adrien said so happily. Then he gave Marinette another questioning look. "Wait, you said feelings. Does that mean you liked me?" 

"Yes" she whispered. This was embarrassing. Tell her own boyfriend the huge crush she had on him. 

"And this entire time I thought you didn't like me and was uncomfortable around me," he said with a chuckle. 

"I-I could never hate you! I love you Adrien. Both sides of you." She said almost loud and clear. 

Now Adrien had a shade of red on his face. He took a couple steps forward and stood directly in front of Marinette. He cupped her face and both looked in each other's eyes. "I love you too, Mari. I love all of you." 

He pressed his lips against hers. It was their first kiss as Marinette and Adrien. She gasped at the contact from him but shut her eyes and kissed him back. They held onto each other, bringing themselves closer together. They eventually pulled away, gasping for air. The sun had set and stars started to appear in the night sky. 

Adrien was still holding on to Marinette and looked into her beautiful, bright bluebell eyes. "Could I stay here just for the night, Mari?" 

She looked back at him with the same adoration in her eyes and giggled. "You are allowed to stay here anytime, kitty." 

                   .          .           . 

The two teens had intertwined hands for the entire school to see. So many students were happy or said it was about time. Alya and Nino were back and were more than happy to see the two finally together. Chloe and Sabrina had sat far away from the crowd forming around the couple. The school bell had rang and everyone went inside.

                    .         .         . 

There was not much need of patrol each day since akumas were no longer a threat. Ladybug had returned the moth miraculous to Master Fu earlier in the afternoon. He had said to Ladybug and Chat Noir that they could keep their miraculous as long as they return them back when they could no longer perform the duties of a superhero. Marinette, as Ladybug met up with Adrien, as Chat and ran across the rooftops of Paris like old times. 

Once there patrol was over, they headed back to Marinette's place and watched movies on Marinette's couch. Marinette's parents said it was okay for Adrien to stay with them after everything that has happened. They said he can stay and have no funny business going around. Marinette had yelled at both of them as both teens flushed red. 

The teens sat on the couch enjoying their movie in the new pajamas Marinette has made for both of them. Adrien had an arm around Marinette and she leaned against his shoulder. They would wake up in the morning each day in a similar way, never leaving each other's sides. 

                 .           .           . 

Soon after Adrien and Marinette made themselves official at school, they went to the press and confirmed that Ladybug and Chat Noir are an item. As soon as it was published, it was all over the Ladyblog. Both her and Adrien were learning about each other each and every day. They both loved each other for who they really were. How could Marinette been so worried about him not liking her other half? Their relationship both as Marinette and Adrien and Ladybug and Chat Noir were both strong in every possible way. 

               .            .               . 

                        Epilogue 

It has been two years since high school had come to an end and Adrien decided it was a perfect night out in the town. He had told his girlfriend to wear something nice since tonight was very special. 

Marinette wore a short red dress with a black belt and wore her hair up in a bun. Adrien wore a dress shirt and a tie she had made him with black pants. He grabbed her purse and the couple had went out the door of their apartment. 

They walked around the beautiful city and stopped at some of Marinette's favorite places. The Louvre, The Norte Dame, and last but not least, the Eiffel Tower. The entire structure was lit up and it was amazing having a view from the ground and not on a beam. She took a couple steps forward. So many memories were made here. Their biggest battle had taken place here. Seeing the tower was breathtaking to Marinette. 

"Adrien? Why did you take me here?" She asked. She turned around and gasped. She couldn't believe to what was happening. 

Adrien was on one knee holding out a diamond ring."Marinette Dupain-Cheng. After all the years I've spent with you, I realized I want you to be in my life forever and always. So will you do me the honor and be Mrs. Agreste?" 

Her eyes flooded fro tears and she jumped into his arms with the biggest smile. 

"Yes!Yes! I love to be your wife!" 

She pulled her self from on top of him and he took her hand, slipping the ring on her finger. She gazed at the beautiful jewel. 

"A perfect fit for a perfect wife," Adrien said holding onto his soon to be bride. 

Marinette cupped her soon to be husband's face,"Come here you silly cat." They closed the distant between them with a loving kiss to end the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with me until the end. I'm giving a small brief description on my next work. It's about how Adrien began to crush on Marinette and how one incident changes their lives and makes them grow closer. There will be fluff, tears and angst. I hope you all continue to read my next work. I love all my readers and always stay Miraculous !


End file.
